gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Conway Dowell
|birth= June 13, 1982 , |death= |hidep= |race= }} |gender= Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |hidec= |family= Richard Dowell Jennifer Miller |affiliation= |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= }} Childhood It was the 13th of June, 1982. During an ongoing bombardment of rain that Conway Dowell was born in one of the Mount Sinai Hospital rooms. After seven hours of intense labor, the mother, Jennifer, delivered a healthy baby into the household of a tired banker and exhausted trauma nurse. The family lived in a humble second floor apartment of the Midtown West neighborhood on 23rd Street in Manhattan NYC. The humble furniture resembled the simple lives of a couple who was not quite ready for a child. They never really planned it, hardly even gave it a thought with the jobs keeping them occupied. But there he was, a son that was suddenly the center of their universe. He was a beautiful child, named after his great-grandfather, who in hope of a better life set sail on a boat to the states in the late 19th century after the economic decline of Ireland. Three generations later and the Irish roots were still very much alive in the family. Conway's childhood was far from unusual. He was a smart kid with excellent results in school and a strong interest in books. It would be on more than one occasion that his parents would find him daydreaming about his future plans, even though he would never mention his academic plans out loud. Academics After high school, Conway applied for the economics course at the New York University, earning his Bachelor's degree at the age twenty-three. It was during his time in college that he expressed interest in trying out competitive shooting sports. He started off with the pistol, an old Ruger MK II at a local shooting range. By the age of twenty, he has won both silver and bronze in the USPSA national championships. He later moved on to the rifle with excellent results in the 300 metres category, but has stopped participating in the ISSF organized events. Soon after getting his Bachelor's degree, he applied for the loan officer position at BNY Mellon, silently investing in the stock market. At the age of twenty-four, Conway has managed to earn himself his first million after a streak of lucky investments. It was at that time that he applied for a Master's degree at the university, continuing with his investments without spending a single dime. Turn of events A couple of years later, the same money Conway earned with carefully planned investments would disappear over the course of a night. It went with a crash of a company's stock value as quickly as it came. The sudden shock was enough to drive Conway insane. Two months before finishing his course and presenting his thesis, he has dropped out of the university, quit his job and closed himself in his apartment to sulk. That very day would change his life forever, leading to Conway leaving New York City a week later. He moved east to Boston where he got a job as a waiter, laying low for three years before abruptly leaving and moving all the way to the west coast Los Santos, San Andreas. He's been living there for a year now, his plans and current activities uncertain. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Irish-American Category:Irish-Americans